Chalant - iPod Challenge
by TooCreative4Life
Summary: A series of shortish drabbles about Zatanna Zatarra and Richard "Dick" Grayson. They are all song inspired, so I suggest reading them with the song they were written to playing in the background. It makes them a little funner to read. Anyway, warning they are mostly sad and there is some talk of character death; though none actually taking place in challenge Chalant DickXZee magic


**Can't Hold Us - Macklemore & Ryan Lewis**

Zatanna had started working at this rising music tech company and they had been chosen to supply the speakers and all things related to music at Bruce Wayne's ward's party. The billionaire had insisted that a representative of the company be present and Zatanna had been chosen. She didn't have any idea why and was starting to feel out of place among the other nineteen, twenty and twenty-one year olds who were moving around the dance floor.

For the umpteenth time that night, the magician pulled out her phone and checked for any calls off to missions; but nothing had reached her. She let out a groan of annoyance.

"I hope the party's not that bad." A silky voice called from behind her.

The girl froze and turned to face the young billionaire. She immediately was pulled into those blue eyes that sparkled with mischief. Her mouth flapped a little as she tried to come up with an excuse, but as the young man started to chuckle and offered her his hand she stopped.

"Let me make it more interesting." He offered with a smirk that seemed all too familiar.

**Young and Beautiful - Lana del Rey**

Thin rivulets of water ran down the window of the manor's windows. A pair of bright blue eyes glued themselves to one window and watched the mini rivers flow downwards. Beside her slept a black haired boy with a gorgeous face that she had spent many hours and many nights studying as he slept and she was kept awake with inner-turmoil. The two had been together for four years and in those amazing years, the boy that Zatanna had let herself fall into only got more and more gorgeous.

He had the face of an angel, money enough to buy an entire country, and the fame of a thousand names. Why did he chose her? There were so many other's.

The magician slid silently off the bed and walked closer to the window. She kept her eyes on the growing reflection, holding back the sounds she would want to make. She stopped a few feet away from the glass. Her hands reached up for a bandage across her left cheek and peeled back the fabric. She watched as ragged lines of torn skin came to be. She wasn't like the perfect looking girls who threw themselves at Dick anymore. Tears welled to life at the corners of her eyes.

A hand appeared on her shoulder and pulled the small frame of the magician into his chest. She broke down, again. It was becoming habit. And just like every night Zatanna would start crying Dick said to her, and would always say, "I'll always love you; because to me you'll always be beautiful."

**Rhythm of Love - Plain White T's**

Dick sat on the roof of his home. The sky was alight with red and gold light, sun rising behind the city. The young hero was smiling a small little smile, thinking about how he used to climb up the trailer and just sit and watch the sky with his parents.

The reverie Dick lost himself in was broken by the phone in his pocket ringing. He lifted a hand from his lap and pulled out the phone. The small smile grew as he saw the name. With a well practiced movement the teen entered his password and put the phone to his ear.

"What up, Zee?"

He heard her shift on the other end and then a groggy half-speak, which made him chuckle as he said, "I can't understand you. Speak up please, my pretty lady."

That earned a laugh from her before she yawned and said, "Get off the roof and come here, or I'll make you bird brain. Waking up to finding an empty spot where your boyfriend fell asleep, when said boyfriend has a tendency of getting kidnapped, is not a very good way to wake up."

"True, but it generally means that I get to try and make up for it the rest of the day."

"Get your nose out of the cheesy romance books, Grayson. The lines don't work for you."

Both of them started laughing. Dick hung up and climbed back down the roof and swooped in through the window.

**Castle of Glass - Linkin Park**

Dick threw himself onto the bed, his hands tearing at the black locks falling in his face. He and his mentor had had another fight. This one after he had hurt himself, again, and was out for a few days as a result. Over the last few months since Jason had died Bruce was becoming more and more protective, bordering on overly so, and from that smothering rose arguments.

He had finally had enough of it and shouted at the man that he was going solo, doing what Speedy had done. It was past time. But that didn't make the split second decision any easier for him to deal with.

A familiar buzzing broke the silent air and made the once-billionaire-ward glance to his pocket. With a slow hand he reached down and pulled out the phone, answered it and lifted it to his ear without checking the I.D.

"Who is it?" He growled.

"Is that how you greet everyone, or just me?" A chuckling voice asked.

"Not in the mood, Zee."

"What's got your cowl in a twist bird brain?"

He paused before answering, "Bruce and I got in a fight, and I quit. I told him I was quitting being Robin, being his ward, being his son, because I was so angry at him taking me off of the Team. I-I wasn't thinking and I wasn't planning this. I don't know where to go or what I'm gonig to do-"

"Stop babling, Boy Wonder, and finish packing. You can come stay at my place for as long as you need, so long as you do the dishes."

The pair shared a laugh.

"You serious, Zee? Asking me to move in with you?"

"Never been more serious in my life, Dee. Now get over here so we can have movie night. You're already late, and Wally is trying to get Artemis to pick between Super Zombie Crash Course 5 and Little Ninja Lovefest 2. Save me!"

**This Is War - Thirty Seconds to Mars**

Zatanna looked to her right at the stoic face of her partner, Nightwing. The Team was facing off against the largest gathering of super villains they had ever seen; almost every villain they had ever fought was there and every one with scores to settle. She was scared that she would not be able to save everyone who needed help when it came down to it.

As she was caught staring, Nightwing turned his head and met her gaze. He answered her with a confident smile. The vague sound of an order to charge echoed in the room and all hell broke loose. Both sides rushed forward, with the intent on either coming out victorious or to die trying and taking as many with them as they could.

Zatanna and Nightwing stayed side by side, the dark suited acrobat making sure the magician had time and space to cast her spells and take down anyone who got near her in between the incantations.

**Wake Me Up When September Ends - Green Day**

A soft knock echoed on her door. She didn't bother to look up, her eyes were so puffed and red from crying tears that blurred her vision, she wouldn't be able to see anyway. When she didn't answer the door still opened. The light flooded in and made her shy away. There was only one person who would dare to intrude on her time today, and that was the one person she needed most. But she still didn't look up.

She felt the bed dip as he sat and the heat as he placed a warm hand on her knee. Her shoulders shook a little more as he started to rub his thumb in gentle circles. When he reached to wrap an arm around her and pull the shaking form into a hug, she beat him to it and launched herself at him. She buried her face in his shoulder and fisted his shirt whiled she cried. He put a strong arm around her shoulders and back, while one hand made soothing circles on her back as well. He cooed softly to her, whispering gentle nothing words that he had long become accustomed to saying on this one day so often.

His saddened blue eyes looked to Zatanna's nightstand and saw the extra picture frame that always came out on the same day every year. He hated that picture because it made her cry on today, but any other and it would make her smile. He also saw the little book beside it, flipped open to a page with seven marks; one mark for each year she made it through without him. It was always a long haul that dreaded day marking the loss of one she loved, but she got through it. After all, her father would have wanted her to be happy and live, no matter what happened to him and the helmet of Fate.

**She Will Be Loved - Maroon Five**

Dick took a deep breath and pushed aside the thin curtains, walking out onto the balcony. He made his feet keep pushing forward even as he saw the girl who even after these years apart, he still thought of as the prettiest girl alive. They had been together once when they were teens, but grown apart and he had been happy for her when she had gone out with another guy. But the last couple months they had been getting closer again and he was determined to make it count this time and make it last.

He walked up to her and stopped, leaning on the balustrade and trying to act casually. He lifted a hand to his hair and pushed it back before turning his head to look at her. Zatanna had grown into one heck of a woman and he was determined to make sure she knew it, especially after he heard how badly she had had it with the last guy.

"So, whach'ya doing here, Zee? Any reason you decided to finally come to this little dinner thing again?"

He watched the black-haired beauty raise a hand of her own to push back her own hair, despite it not needing to be. She hesitated before speaking.

"Nothing too big. Just figured that this might be a chance to put that stuff behind me."

_It could be. _He thought with a smile before saying, "Any one in mind?"

"Kind of, but he may not have me." Dick's heart fell a little with that, but he kept listening. "He's got this heart of gold and a real sweet smile, wouldn't think he could do anything wrong, but the pranks he can pull are so ingenious! He's super smart, super cute and has this cool vocabulary list that's really asterous. I liked him a lot a while ago but, I don't think he has any feelings left for m-"

Her sentence was cut off as Dick abruptly pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, as a kind way of telling her that she needed to stop talking. Many protests could be heard from inside, though a smug little smile from a butler would have a bat and robin after him later that evening for different reasons…

**How To Save a Life - The Fray**

Artemis knocked on the door, nervously chewing at the inside of her lip. She waited for an answer but she didn't get any so she took a deep breath before starting to speak.

"Dick, we need to talk."

Faint sounds of moving echo from the room. The archer takes a step back from the door as it opens and has to remind herself that she's here to stop this behavior when she sees Dick's form. The acrobat looks terrible. His skin is pale, bones prominent and hair far from the silky mess she had become familiar with. She watches him step aside and allow her in.

She cautiously enters, the lingering smell of her best friend still clinging to the air. The archer has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop tears. She forcefully returns her attention to Dick and his gaunt form.

"Dick, she wouldn't want you acting like this," She starts to say but that blue bat-glare makes her falter.

"Don't you dare tell me what she would want. She's gone because of you guys! She died saving your sorry asses from being vaporized by Kroborians!" He snarled.

"Yeah, she died saving us; but who put her there and who started the Team? Who made her apart of the Team? Two out of three of those questions are answered by, _you_; but the most important one is her. She chose to lead this life, to put her own on the line for her teammates and for the mission. Don't start judging others for decisions that she made because she wanted the Team to go home as whole as possible." Artemis paused and walked right up to Dick. "She loved you, Boy Wonder, and she loved the job. Don't disgrace either of those things just because they hurt. Everything hurts, but life is made by how we handle the hurt. So buck up, Dick; because you have to live for two lives now."

And with that Artemis left, leaving the wounded acrobat to ponder her words and attempt to reconcile himself with the dead magician. Artemis had kept her deal with her friend, but now the bird boy had to keep his as well; take life in stride and appreciate the magic that comes every day from the ones you love, be they living or dead.

**Look After You - The Fray **

Rain dribbled down the white wood of the many foldable chairs set out on a lawn. A lobe figure dressed in a white gown was sitting in a chair. Her head was bowed to the storm, her salty tears mixing with raindrops as they both ran down her face. There had been so much riding on today; her future, her happiness… and it was all gone. She looked like an idiot in front of her friends and, remaining, family because the good-for-nothing sleaze-bag of a groom decided that he was too good for the magician and dumped her on her wedding day.

Another choked sob wrenched from her throat as she dropped the white rose and lily bouquet she was holding onto the wet grass ground. Her free hands now reached up to her hair and pulled out the tiara that held the veil back. She looked at the small jewel encrusted ornament before throwing it to the side. She didn't want anything he gave her.

The soft sounds of boots coming up the grass path made her look up to see a fancy black tuxedo walking towards her with an umbrella. She almost smiled in relief before remembering that he had been at the wedding and turned away in shame. She pulled her arms close to her sides and her knees up to her chest. She watched the blue-eyed man bend over and pick up the tiara she had tossed away before continuing over.

He sat silently beside her, not trying to talk nor wanting to. He understood wanting a moment with the thoughts of one's self critical mind. When he handed her the small tiara he looked up at her with caring and love filled eyes. He was the best friend she had always thought was only a movie or fairytale fantasy, but he was real. Every time she needed him he was there and even when she didn't, he was still there. The magician smiled and took the tiara thing. Then he held out the umbrella to her, which she took as well. And then he removed the big rain coat he had tossed on and draped it around Zatanna's soaked dress. He did one more thing before pulling away; he placed a barely-there peck on her cheek.

He smiled and said, "I'll always look out for you."

She looked at him in surprise and a little She almost was crying again before throwing her arms around him.

"Thanks, bird brain."

"Any chance I'll ever get you to stop calling me that?"

"None."

"Great." he grumbled, dragging out the word.

**What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts**

A river of black seeped into the Gotham cemetary, crying tears as fiercely as the sky was. At the head were two men, one old and one older; followed by two kids, one girl and one boy; who were followed by a group of seven more kids, one with gills, one with fiery red hair, one with multiple ear piercings, one with green skin, one a clone, one with a bow on his back and one with long blonde hair; behind the group of kids walked a group adults, too many to name. And behind all of them, at the very end of the trail of black, was a lone girl.

Her blue eyes were puffed and red, with bags beneath them. Her skin was a pale white compared to the darkness of the black around her. Tear tracks seemed imprinted on her face in a criss-crossing pattern, just as the red and purple splotches across her skin. Though her outside appearence seemed bad, the inside was far worse. Her heart was ripped to shreds, her mind a puddle of self-anger and sorrow for the one she lost.

It had been only hours after she broke his heart that the magician had gotten the call, the call she never wanted to get in the rest of her life and even less when she was still reeling from what she had just done.

She stopped a ways back from the group, her feet to heavy with guilt to go forward. A soft song caught her ears and she looked up, expecting a bright chested little brown bird; but instead she saw a black robin. She smiled at the bird, a sad smile but a smile none the less. It was hardly possible to find a black robin anywhere but in New Zealand, but maybe this was her Robin reborn into a form that reflected his life before.

The magician took a steadying breath and walked the rest of the way towards the ceremony, and didn't see the nod of approval the black robin gave her.

* * *

_**Author'sNote**_

_For the record, I kind of bent the rules for the iPod Challenge for this one. I listened to all the songs twice instead of jsut once. It was to give you guys good little tidbits to read. _

_As a side note. Those of you who are reading this because you follow me as an author and want to read more from me and also follow my story **Roads of Yesterday, **why have you not reviewed it? There are over 700 views, but only one review and it has been up for over a week. Do you not like the story anymore? What have I done to offend you all?! Tell me!_

_And, on a similar note: do I just assume that the majority of you reading this will like it? Maybe? Yes? No? Well I would love it if you told me which one of these you like and if they all or a few or even just one of them deserves it's own little story. I'm willing to make them all one, but I need the support and the reader "good to go" green light to do it. Are you with me?_

_So... read it. Review it. And look at the other fandoms I've done iPod challenges for! (**or my chapter fic called Roads of Yesterday about YJ.**)_

_That's all for now.  
Luffles from Creative! ;)_


End file.
